


A Present For An Angel

by ErinRose1994



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinRose1994/pseuds/ErinRose1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have a guinea pig... Where?"</p><p>...That is all</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Present For An Angel

Castiel had always seemed interested in guinea pigs, which Sam and Dean had both noted on various occasion. He had seemed rather jealous when Sam mentioned them having one, meaning himself, for a test to extract angel grace. Sam recalled the questioning of where it was kept.

“Cas will love this” Sam grinned, hands pressed to the glass cage, eyes narrowed slightly.

“He has his own room in the bunker, this will make his place more homely, since he has no personal possessions” Dean agreed, waving over a shop assistant.

“We want this one”

Dean and Sam sat at the war table in the bunker, waiting. Castiel appeared in a flutter of feathers before them, his stone-chiselled face relaxed somewhat to show a slight smile.

“Hello Dean, Sam” Castiel nodded at them individually. The boys looked at each other, then at Castiel, who seemed oblivious to their cheeky grins.

“Hey Cas, I gotta show you something in your room. Come on” Dean got up from his seat, and headed back to where the bedrooms were. Sam raised his eyebrow at Castiel, then followed them both through to the rooms.

“What is this Dean? This is very unorthodox-” Castiel didn’t finish his sentence, but stopped in the middle of his bedroom floor, Dean ahead of him, Sam leaning on the door frame.

Dean spun around and presented Castiel with a cage, a grin spread across his face.

“What is this?”

“You don’t have any personal stuff, so we got you something” Dean informed him, placing the cage on the desk beside Castiel’s bed. Castiel approached it suspiciously, well aware of the pranks the boys were able to pull off.

Castiel peered in the cage to be met with a small fluffy ball. It moved, making Castiel jump. The dark-brown fluffy creature turned around and squeaked at Castiel.

“It’s a Guinea pig” Sam walked over to sit on Castiel’s bed, watching as the angel went nose-to-nose with the new pet. Castiel stood up and turned to Dean, a little too close as usual.

“Thank you” He turned to Sam next “Both of you”

Sam pulled a crooked smile quickly, then got up to leave. Dean followed suit.

“Glad you like it, now don’t forget to feed him” Sam called out as they left the room.

The next day, the boys hadn’t seen Castiel since they showed him his new pet. It was drifting to afternoon, and Sam was looking at strange deaths on his laptop, when Dean pointed out the lack of socially-awkward angels in the bunker. They went to investigate, checking his room first.

“Hey Cas, where’ve you been?” Dean asked, looking Castiel over, who was sat on his bed holding his new Guinea pig. Another Guinea pig wandered across the bedsheets.

“I bought Humphrey a friend”

“…Humphrey?” Dean raised his eyebrow.

“Yes. This is Petunia” He stated, as if it was obvious, holding up the new albino Guinea Pig.

“Uh… why?” Was all Sam could utter out.

“I read on your electronic laptop device that they shouldn’t live alone”

Dean rolled his eyes, and followed Sam out the room to continue their investigative work. Dean decided he would take Castiel some food, since he was sure the angel hadn’t eaten yet.

“What the hell?” Dean yelped as he entered Castiel’s room with a sandwich for him. Sam rushed in and raised his eyebrow in concern. Castiel was sat on his bed, with around twenty Guinea Pigs scurrying up and down him.

“I was gone ten minutes, Cas” Dean groaned, scooping up one of the critters trying to escape through the door. It jumped out his hand onto the plate and began munching on the sandwich.

“They seemed lonely” Castiel noted, looking around at the vast amount of fury animals. Dean’s nose twitched and he rubbed it quickly, blinking back the redness from his itchy eyes.

“Dean, you go, I got this. Don’t let it screw up your allergies”

Dean left the room, handing Sam the plate and Guinea Pig. Sam carefully approached the bed and found a place to sit.

“How are you gonna look after these?” Sam asked sternly, picking up a long-haired ginger Guinea Pig which was trying to climb his arm. Castiel had a look on his face as if to show he hadn’t thought about caring for the creatures.

“I thought I was, by getting them friends?”

“You need to feed them, clean them, make sure they have enough water and don’t kill each other…” Sam trailed on, picking up a jet-black Guinea Pig with a white Mohawk.

“I can do that” Castiel protested “Come here Charlie, Gypsie” He continued, taking the two Guinea Pigs from Sam. Sam flinched at the mention of Charlie.

Castiel filled a large bowl with Guinea Pig food, and a few slices of fruit and vegetables. The Guinea Pigs stampeded towards the bowl, and within seconds it was full of furry critters, food spilling everywhere. Castiel seemed to smile at this image.

“Samantha, Tabatha, no pushing. Thomas, don’t bite Phillip. Joseph, be nice to Rodney and Rebecca please” Castiel scolded each of them by name.

“Fine, keep them. But if it gets too much, I’m sending them away” Sam scowled, walking out the room and closing it behind him.

“It’s okay Maria, he won’t send you away. But he might send Michael” Castiel’s head whipped around to look at a golden coloured Guinea Pig “Stop chewing on the curtains Michael. And Lucifer, stop chewing the table” Castiel pulled a grey coloured Guinea Pig off the table leg, where it had latched itself. He placed the Guinea Pig in a cage, and tossed in some salad leaves.

“Hannah, Naomi, Balthazar” Castiel snapped, pulling three white and brown patchwork Guinea Pigs out of a hole they had chewed in a cushion. He quickly put them in their designated cages on the floor and gave them some apple slices.

“Bobby, Joe, Helen, thank you for behaving” He smiled at a greyish brown Guinea Pig, and two light brown ones either side of it, sat quietly while nibbling on a carrot stick.

“This is going to be tiresome” Castiel noted, sitting down and sighing deeply.


End file.
